When Plans Go Wrong
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Katie-OC- and Kendall get a little busy on set during a break as they had done before but this time, things go a little differently. Rated M for adult themes and language


**_*AN* I was writing the alternate endings to the story "Natural remedies when I remembered a paper/story I wrote a few years back for another course. I had to write about a fictional or rare disorder and include different genre elements such as humor, drama, suspense and all that good stuff. So I dug out the file on an old flash drive and looked it over really quick and made it into a fan fic story between my OC and Kendall. I'm not going to upload the original paper even if i just changed character names and what not because it is my paper that I worked hard on. I got a 97 on it and dont want someone to just steal it for their own research paper or whatever the case. _**

**_The story that I am uploading is somewhat based on "Natural Remedies" and could be considered a spin off I guess. It's loosely based on the paper itself and almost everything is changed except for the disorder that I chose. There isnt much on this disorder so the story may get wired or confusing at times but I did so much research on that paper so I'm pretty confident with what I know. _**

**_Also, the same dialogue protocol lies here as well. Long winded back and forth will be differentiated by the type of font: Katie will most always be in Italics and the second person, in this case Kendall will be in bold. If third party is present but has few lines he/she will be neutral- i.e. no bold/italics/underline*_**

**"Uh, be right back"** Kendall said  
_"Where are you going?"_  
"**I thought I had an extra condom in my wallet but I don't so I'm going to run to my room to get one."**  
"_Ok._" she said as she heard him open the door slowly.

Kendall checked the hall for any cast mates before quickly and quietly pulling her door around and sprinting to his own 2 doors down. He pushed his door around and began shuffling through his table drawer and then his backpack until he found what he was looking for and shoved it in his pocket and returning to Katie's room the same sneaky way. There weren't any locks on the doors but there was a firm rule that everybody, no matter the gender, rank or position had to knock on any dressing room they wished to enter and wait for a response if the door was closed. So they figured they would be safe although no one has ever tried to do anything they weren't supposed to, only because there were so many people around and too many chances to get caught.

**"I need to turn on the light real quick, I cant see what I'm doing."** Kendall said. Katie closed her eyes and turned over before muffling "Ok" and Kendall turned on the light. He lost his pants quickly and the condom was on in seconds. Katie was still curled in a ball and not moving, especially now with the light so he helped her out of her clothes.  
_"I'm too cold now so I'd like to keep my shirt and jacket."_  
**"Fine."** he said. He helped her out of the rest of her clothes and turned out the light. He straddled over her and felt her move underneath him. It took him a minute to line himself up with her in the dark but after feeling around a bit he slid right in, slowly. She tensed up both inside and out and Kendall couldn't contain himself.  
**"Ohhhhhhh!**" He moaned.  
_"Stay quiet about it"_  
"**Sorry but I couldn't help myself. You tensed up and squeezed me, I cant move.**" he replied. he was indeed stuck and couldnt move and although it felt pretty good to him, it wasnt as good for her.  
_"Do something."_  
**"I cant! You need to relax or something, it's like you have me at a death grip except it feels fantastic, until I pull that is.**" he explained. Katie tried to move but couldn't because of Kendall's position over her. He pushed himself up, keeping his hips forward so Katie could move around a little bit. **"Oww! Hold on, stop!**" he said loudly. **"This isn't working, just sit still."** he instructed. He tried moving his hips lightly and it seemed to work just a tad before Katie whimpered in pain.  
"_Ow. Ow!"_ She said loudly. "_Kendall stop pulling, it hurts!"_  
"**Well it's no picnic for me either!"**  
_"I cant relax anymore, I feel fine and calm except for getting a little scared right now."_  
**"I cant pull out so something isn't right; we're stuck together like dogs. How is this even possible?"**  
_"I don't know, I'm not sure if I have ever heard of something like this."_  
**"We need to figure out something, we cant stay like this forever."**  
_"Got any ideas?"_  
**"Who can we trust or even get a hold of for that matter?"**  
_"Logan will know what to do."_  
**"Good idea. ****Logan!"**  
"_Don't yell for him! We'll get everyone in the studio. Text him or something."_  
**"Right! My phone is in my pants, slid with me so I can reach them.**" he instructed. Slowly and with care, they picked themselves up and moved across the couch as far as they could and Kendall made a quick grab for his pants, causing pain for both of them. They sat for a minute as the pain subsided and then continued to call Logan.  
"Kendall?"  
**"Logan, listen up, I have a small emergency I need some help with."**  
"Are you alright?"  
**"Well, sort of. It's just kind of hard to explain. Can you come to Katie's dressing room?"**  
"Is she ok?"  
**"She's in the same boat as me I guess you could say. Just come as quick as you can and preferably by yourself, don't tell anyone."**  
"Uh, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." he replied before Kendall hung up.  
"Everything ok, Logan?" Carlos asked  
"Yeah, why was Kendall calling you? The set isn't that big he couldn't walk." James added  
"I don't know. He just told me to meet him somewhere, he didn't give me any other details." Logan replied  
"Want us to come?" Lucy offered  
"No, he said to come alone…" Logan declined  
"Oh. Ok. If you need us, we'll be here." Camille assured  
"Thanks." Logan said before leaving. The others watched as he left, concerned at what was going on. They talked amongst themselves and hoped for the best.  
He made his way to the dressing rooms and saw the quiet sign; he walked down the hall to Katie's room and knocked gently.  
"_Who is it?"_ Katie called out.  
"It's Logan. Katie are you alright?"  
"_Hang on, Logan._" she said. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them for some cover. She wanted to be somewhat decent despite their embarrassing situation. "_OK, come in_" she called. The door opened slowly and he called inside.  
"Are you ok?" he asked through the opening of the slightly opened door.  
"_I'm fine, you can come in._" she assured him. He opened the door the rest of the way and walked in to see her and Kendall sitting awkwardly on the couch.  
"What was so important?" Logan questioned  
**"Logan, listen, we need your help. Your smart and can rationalize this situation, plus we need your medical knowledge." Kendall started**  
_"But you cant tell anyone._" Katie added  
"Of course." Logan agreed. "What's the matter?"  
"**We're stuck.**" Kendall said  
"Stuck?" Logan questioned, confused.  
"_Yeah, we're 'stuck' like dogs."_ Katie explained. Logan raised a brow at the situation.  
"Seriously?" he asked  
"**Yes, seriously. Can you help us?**"  
"I've heard of this but I don't know what to do. I could suggest massage to stimulate serotonin to create a calming effect thus loosening tightened muscles but it could take a while. The other option is to administer different medications to create an artificial response." Logan explained  
**"We don't have time to waste. We're due on set in a half hour and I'm in pain, Logan!**" Kendall said.  
"This is beyond me, I'm not an actual doctor, just an aspiring med student. Your best bet is to get a professional." Logan advised  
"_Fine call 911."_ Katie finally said  
"But this isn't really an emergency." Logan deterred  
"**_This is an emergency!"_** they both said.  
"Ok, fine." he said. He pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"California dispatcher what is your location?" a voice said on the other end  
"Hollywood California." Logan said  
"One moment." said the voice. Logan heard clicking as he was transferred to his local 911 operator.  
"Los Angeles dispatcher, what is your emergency?" a new voice said  
"I have a weird one for you today." Logan said.  
"I've heard them all, sir." the voice replied  
"Well my friends are stuck together, and not in good way. I could get all technical and medical but it would just be quicker if you send an ambulance." Logan explained  
"How is your friend stuck?" she asked  
"By the genitals." Logan came back calmly  
"Ah, I see. I've heard my share of men getting stuck in things their genitals should be no where near." she said, still remaining professional at the situation  
"That's where it gets weird." Logan began "He's stuck in his girlfriend."  
"Oh my, the one place it should be and it still ends up wrong. Oh boy, you weren't kidding about this one. I'll send someone out to you right away. What is your location?" she asked  
"Network Studios, Hollywood, California. Stage 17." he replied  
"OK. Help is on the way." she assured  
"Thanks." he said  
"No problem. You have a nice day sir, and I hope it works out for your friends." she said before disconnecting the call.

"Ok, paramedics are on the way, I'll wait outside for them and try to get them here without anyone noticing." Logan told them as he left. He called the security booth to let them know about the oncoming ambulance, in fact he heard it in the background as he spoke.

"I see it now. I'll send it your way." the guard said. Logan heard the gate open before the call ended. Logan hurried through the halls, trying to avoid the break room to meet the paramedics outside. He got outside to find them just pulling up with a security escort.

"Is everything alright here?" the guard asked  
"Yes, sir." Logan replied  
"What seems to be the problem then?" he asked gruffly  
"Oh, my friend has a minor problem. He got stuck and needs some minor medical attention." he explained  
"I see. As long as everyone is alright. If you need any additional help, you know where to reach us." the guard offered  
"Thank you." he said to the guard. "this way." he said to the medics. They followed him inside and he brought them quickly through a network of halls to Katie's dressing room, where her and Kendall were in bad shape.  
"Finally!" Katie said exasperated. "I'm in pain!"  
"God, it fucking hurts!" Kendall swore to show his pain. "Ahhhh!" he grunted. Both were sweating and breathing heavily/deeply and found it hard to sit still. What was once an odd yet pleasurable feeling, had now turned painful and unrelenting. Katie had tears in her eyes as the pain became worse, she felt as though she was being torn apart. The pressure had only gotten stronger, making Kendall very uncomfortable.  
Logan waited outside to give both of them some privacy, more so Katie. It wasn't long before a paramedic came out and asked him for assistance.  
"Logan, get Mrs. Knight!" Katie yelled to him as she groaned in pain. He wasted no time and took off calling for Mrs. Knight. He found her lounging in the break room, luckily she was alone.  
"Mrs. Knight!" he called. She jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst  
"What is it, Logan?" she asked calmly  
"I need some help. Well actually Kendall and Katie could use your help." he began  
"Is Katie alright? I havent seen her all day; I heard she came in quite ill." she pointed out  
"She did, she's doing better, or at least she was, now her and Kendall are in a jam." he tried to say  
"Oh dear, what did he do to that poor girl this time?" she sighed  
"Well, this is not only awkward but really difficult to explain." he said softly  
"Trust me, after babysitting you boys for the past 10 odd years, nothing surprises me anymore." she assured  
"Ok, well, Katie was looking for a cure to her headache and nothing she tried worked. Kendall found additional cures, one of which was sex, and now the two of them are stuck together." he explained in one breath.  
"How on earth…?" she began.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. The paramedics are with them now but they said they could use an extra set of hands" he explained.  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do." she said, putting down her magazine and coffee. They made their way back to Katie's dressing room where all seemed quiet until the door was opened. They could see and hear the agony the two were in. the pain had only got stronger and was relentless no matter what tactics the medics tried. Katie had a difficult time staying still as she tried anything to release some pressure or whatever but she only caused more discomfort for both of them. Katie was screaming in pain, tears running down her face, she sounded as though she was giving birth. Mrs. Knight was instructed to help out on Kendall's end and the female medic was on Katie's side while the male medic drew to needles

"What are those for?" Mrs. Knight asked curiously

"Well, it appears that this might be a case of Vaginismus. it's a condition where the vaginal walls contract involuntarily causing either impossible penetration or causing a case of Penis Captivus which is what we have here. So, I'm going to try to administer a muscle relaxant in hopes of calming vaginal wall to 'let go'. I'm also going to administer a bit of what we call the 'anti-Viagra' to kill his erection. A flaccid penis is more maneuverable in situations like this. The tighter the space, the more the penis swells, even though it can get painful." the male medic explained. Kendall was in too much pain to be embarrassed by the conversation that was taking place in front of him and his mom. The medic finished drawing Katie's medication and gave it to his partner who already had a turnicate and vein ready for the shot. Although she wasn't paying attention and the adrenaline was coursing through her, Katie still felt the shot and winced at it's prolonged invasion and as it was taken she moved and let out a yelp. Katie lay back and had her eyes closed but quickly slowed her breathing before lolling her head to the side.

"Her pulse is weakening, she's having a reaction to the shot!" the female said. The male drew up another shot, this time of adrenaline to see if it would get her back up to speed and it did. She was weak and quickly running out of strength but the relaxant had begun to work.

He then drew Kendall's medication and tested the syringe. "Ok, this has to go into your scrotum so it's going to sting a little bit." he warned but Kendall wasn't listening. The medic moved back the blanket, exposing Kendall. He tried to keep the blanket positioned as to avoid over exposure to Katie. The medic moved his way in, pressing Kendall's legs down so he could get a clear view and pinched an area of skin between his fingers. Kendall groaned in pain and tried to twitch and move away but he was held down. The medic quickly yet carefully injected the needle.

"Son of a fucking BITCH!" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs as he pounded the wall. He jumped at the pain, causing additional pain for him and Katie. He became agitated but settled down pretty quick from the pain. It took only another minute before the medications began to take effect. The pain began to subside and things loosened up. The male medic worked around and began to separate them slowly. Eventually, all of Kendall slid out and both were freed from each other but the trouble wasn't over just yet.

"Cas, I need some gauze." he said to his partner, Cassie . She handed him a small pile and he reached for them with a slightly bloodied glove.  
"What's going on?" Cassie asked her partner

"I got them free, but there's quite a bit of blood and I don't know who it's coming from. There's quite a bit of seminal fluid as well and I dont want it to mix into a wound" he said as he worked.

"Kendall, I know this isnt the time, but you should be wearing a condom. The pill isnt 100%" Mrs. Knight advised

"Mom...This is not...The time..." he breathed. "I...was wearing one...".

The medic took a quick look and saw a piece of condom and pulled it out of Katie to see it was broken. He pulled out what he could which was a large piece, followed by an unusual amount of blood. He looked over to his partner and told her to write down some notes. the condom was most likely broken from the pressure and she would receive a dose of plan B at the hospital. Katie and Kendall were both still as they enjoyed the feeling of relief they both had; not a care in the world about their surroundings. They lay still, breathing slower, but still tired and sweaty.

"We might have to take a trip to the hospital, it looks like he needs some stitches and she needs to be examined." he said as he continued to examine the two. "I'll go get the gurney." he said as he stood.

He came back in a few minutes although he was noticed by a few staff, who had no idea what was going on. Katie was weak and had a low pulse/response rate so she was given priority and put on the gurney and given oxygen. She was cared for and prepared for travel by Cassie while her partner wrapped some gauze on Kendall's penis, to help control the bleeding. He wrapped the blanket around Kendall's waist, tied and pinned it then with the help of Mrs. Knight, walked him out behind Cassie who was wheeling Katie and keeping an eye on her vitals.

She was loaded up in the ambulance and belted in and Kendall took a seat on the bench beside her. Cassie took the back and her partner jumped in the driver's seat, started the engine and took off gently down the driveway before turning on the sirens just outside the gate, bringing them to the hospital. Kendall was called to set shortly after they both went outside. Mrs. Knight came back in and heard the call again and told Paul she brought them both home since Kendall had gotten ill and Katie wasn't any better.

Both were treated pretty quickly and kept overnight for observation due to the amount of medications used and their weak behaviors. The pressure put on Kendall's penis caused a small split in the skin that needed stitches and would heal up in a few weeks. He might have some bruising as well but some icing would reduce the swelling and discomfort. Katie had received some moderate damage herself.; due to a pre existing condition, the pelvic floor muscles malfunctioned, causing the severe contraction and death grip on Kendall's genitalia. There would be moderate bruising as well as some abrasions from inadequate arousal. Both would heal in a short time with minimal outward treatment. She also had a bruised/hairline fractured coccyx and was put on bed rest for 4 weeks which included no sexual interaction and Kendall was given the same no-sex ban.

The next morning, the two were released and they were taken to the Knight's residence where they slept on and off through the next few days, thanks to their pain medications. Kendall was the first to be up and around and although he was in some pain, he managed to do just fine. Katie stayed in bed for another week before she could move around without too much pain. After 2 weeks, both were cleared to return to work but to still take it easy and start slow.

Though the pain lessened each day, Kendall and Katie remained distant from each other and neither had any interest in sex. In fact Kendall was suffering from what he hoped was temporary sexual dysfunction. Very few people knew about what happened so when the two came back from recovery and were also a little slow and taking it easy, questions arose from friends. Katie, being the quick thinker she is, came up with a story for herself pretty quickly.

"Mrs. Knight brought me home the day I wasn't feeling well, because I was just getting worse. I had to get up and with my condition I was dizzy and disoriented, lost my balance and fell pretty hard. I bruised my tailbone, possibly even fractured. I just have to take it easy for a few more weeks is all." she explained. Kendall was still mildly sensitive but made it a point to act normal if he wasn't alone. Even though they had no interest in each other and were actually kind of scared to be near each other after the whole ordeal, it was made sure that Kendall and Katie stayed separated when they were alone or had time off set.

The weeks progressed slowly and sure enough both of them recovered and also began to talk a bit more although awkward at first. Eventually they became close again but refrained from sex in fear that the whole thing could happen again. Doctors said it was possible that it could happen again just the same as it might not. If it did, it was treatable and both would function the same without fear. It took a while for Kendall to gain any of his sexual function back and it came as a huge relief when he was no longer sore, bruised or bloody and looked and worked like a man again. And like a man, he soon became full of uncontrollable hormones and was ready to hop into bed with his girl.

This time, they made sure they were alone in their own house, or in this case, the Knight residence where they both lived, and had any and all provisions necessary in case of another predicament. Both had done their research and knew that the whole event, was involuntary and there was no telling when it could happen. There was no defined 'switch' that made it happen or disappear but it was a chance they were willing to take in order to continue to consummate their relationship.  
They planned for a week and finally when the time was right and both ready and willing they hopped into bed to show their love for one another and they did so without any problems. Once it was over they cuddled for a bit before dozing off for the night, satisfied and happy that nothing had changed between them.


End file.
